Ocean Adventure
by SunDragon27
Summary: Robin asks Franky to take her out into the ocean so she can fulfill a childhood dream she thought she could never have. Cute Frobin one-shot! Set pre-time skip.


**Ocean Adventure**

 **I love One Piece and my absolute favorite pairing is Robin and Franky. These two are meant for each other and even though it's technically not canon I'm pretty sure even Oda himself ships them. Any way I hope you like this story!**

 **Robin asks Franky to take her into the ocean for a little under sea exploration. Set pre-timeskip.**

"Franky?"

The soft tone of his name made Franky look up from his current project and glance over at Robin from where she sat at the small table a few feet from where he had decided to tinker that day. An empty mug and a forgotten book lay open, as Robin had taken to staring out at the ocean for the last ten minutes instead of reading said book, entitled "No Man's Land." Not that Franky was really paying that much attention.

Giving a "Hmmm…" in response, Franky continued with his work waiting for her to continue. The two often found each other on the ship and enjoyed doing their own things whilst in the others company. It wasn't really something they ever discussed but they never needed to. Sometimes they ended up having pleasant conversation or she would help him with a new invention. Sometimes he would listen to her read or talk about her newest book in a childlike wonder that always made him smile. And sometimes they never said anything, but sat in comfortable silence relishing in each other's presence.

"Will you take me out into the ocean?" The odd question had Franky looking up from his project to give the archeologist a surprised, quizzical look. Robin herself looked a little self-conscious but quickly recovered.

"What I mean to say is; will you take me under the ocean at our next island stop so that I may experience what it's like?" Robin elaborated now looking at Franky as if her request was as normal as asking him if he'd be so kind as to get her more coffee. After a slight pause of comprehension Franky shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sounds super to me." Robin smiled at him and picked her book back up. And that was the last he heard of it until they had finally reached another island almost a week later. It was later in the day and the crew only had a few hours before they would need to gather for dinner.

"This island isn't very big and is uninhabited so as long as nobody goes and actively looks for trouble it should be a nice relaxing break for us." Nami announced to everyone. "That being said we don't know how long it will take for the log pose to set so everyone needs to find a way to entertain themselves."

"Nami, they're already gone." Sanji indicated with his thumb to the idiot trio, that consisted of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, running down the beach screaming about mysteries and adventure; a poor Zoro being dragged behind their straw hat wearing captain. Nami huffed out a dramatic sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Whatever, that at least gets them out of my way." She waved off her annoyance before turning towards her cabin. Robin emerged dressed in a black bikini with a purple sarong placed delicately around her hips and a sunhat covered her raven hair.

"Planning on going swimming?" Nami asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I plan on having quite an adventure today." Robin stated, smiling cryptically. She made her way to the railing before turning around. "Ready Franky?"

"Ow! Today's me is SUPER!" Franky struck his signature pose. One of the benefits to wearing a speedo all the time was he was always ready for a swim.

"What are you two up to?" Sanji asked accusingly as he glared at Franky murderously.

"I've simply asked Franky for his assistance on something I've wanted to do for a long time." Robin's smile never wavered and she jumped the railing with Franky soon following. Nami and Sanji watched the two stroll down the beach in confusion, and jealously on Sanji's part, before a loud and boisterous laugh scared the living daylights out of them.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brooke chuckled. "Well that is certainly an interesting development. Where will their story take us all next?" More laughter filled the Sunny and Nami decided it was better to ignore the randomness of their ship's musician and would just ask Robin about it later. She proceeded to her cabin to gather her stuff to chart the island, bringing Sanji out of his cloud of rage and jealousy by asking him to carry things for her. Sanji was all too happy to oblige and they too left, leaving the Sunny in the boney hands of Brooke.

"Now where is this place you said would be perfect?" Franky asked his companion as they traveled down the beach.

"We passed a cove as we circled the island and it seemed like it would have the most wildlife to view. It also looked shallow enough where it would be easiest for you to carry me and swim." Robin explained adjusting her sunhat. Robin knew she needn't worry too much about that as Franky was the strongest swimmer in Water 7.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Franky asked the burning question on his mind. It didn't really occur to him until later in the evening after Robin had initially asked the favor of him but this was a big request. The doubts didn't linger long and after a restless sleep it was all but forgotten; until today that is.

"I've always wanted to do this ever since I was a little girl. It's some sort of a second dream for me." Robin let a rare smile cross her face; one of longing, and innocence as she remembered her big friend Saul as he told her to keep on dreaming. It was a smile that Franky had only seen Robin make one other time, back at Enies Lobby as her friends stood tall on the tower telling her that no matter what they would be there for her. They wanted her to realize her dream, together and she declared loudly that she wanted to live. It was as beautiful now as it was then.

Unfortunately that smile was extremely brief as they were all still in mortal peril but Franky had caught it all the same. If he was truly honest with himself, that proclamation was one of the things that cemented his faith in Straw Hat, and Robin herself, that they could pull off a rescue from the most dangerous place in the world.

But still, when Robin had approached him that morning and said that today was the day, he of course agreed; he was a man of his word after all, but small doubts started creeping back into his mind. Robin was a devil fruit eater and thus couldn't swim which is why his presence was required. But what if something went wrong; she wouldn't be able to save herself. She was expressing great trust in him and his abilities and as much as that made his chest swell with delight; was he really the best person to help her with this?

Robin seemed to notice his inner turmoil and gently placed her hand on his massive arm. "Is something troubling you Franky?"

Franky glanced down at her briefly before staring out to the ocean. Small forms of friendly physical contact became a regular occurrence between them so her touch didn't bother him. At least it didn't anymore. After their first initial departure from Water 7, Franky did flinch every time Robin touched him; due to her forms of persuasion to bring him over his pride and join the crew but after a while he became more comfortable and even welcomed the contact from her.

"Something could go wrong." He stated, knowing she'd understand the underlining fear he held as he grabbed her eyes with his. She stopped walking to study him and he didn't break his gaze. There was a few moments of silence as Robin contemplated her answer.

"I've told you about my friend Saul haven't I?" It was more of a rhetorical question Franky knew and so he waited for her to continue. "One day I told him about how I had never been in the ocean before, since I had eaten my devil fruit when I was quite young. And he decided that it was simply unacceptable. He cupped his hands together and I sat inside. He slowly dipped his hands into the ocean and I was able to 'swim' for the first time in my life."

That enchanting child-like smile was back as Robin cupped her hands to visualize her story and Franky's stomach was set a flutter.

"I felt so safe with Saul, and it was twenty years before I met anyone I felt that safe with again." When she turned that smile towards him, Franky's heart melted. His face flushed, his glasses sliding down his metal nose and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well geez Robin, how exactly am I supposed to respond to that?" Robin tittered out a laugh and the two continued their way down the beach.

Arriving at the correct spot the two stripped to their swim suits and Franky handed her a breathing device that Usopp had built them upon her request. It would allow them to stay underwater longer so they did not have to come up for air quite as often. It was small and would not obstruct her vision which she preferred. She would have to make sure to thank their sniper later for his considerate design.

They abandoned the rest of their stuff on the sand and started out into the clear water. Robin stopped when the water got up to her mid calf and held her arms around herself, suddenly extremely self conscious. She had never gone further than this out into the water, of her own accord.

Franky noticed her hesitation after making it waist high into the water. Holding out his hand to her, he smiled reassuringly and Robin placed her smaller hand in his, her anxiety immediately vanishing. Franky pulled her closer to him, not missing the hitch in her breath as the water crept further up her body, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She gripped his hand and took in a deep breath.

"You ready?" The cyborg asked his companion.

This time Robin did not hesitate. "Yes."

Franky and Robin placed their breathing devices in their mouths and the two dived their heads underwater.

Robin felt the pressure of the water surround her, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her body tensed in panic, as it always did when she found herself submerged but she could feel the strength of Franky's arm around her and she relaxed. She gained courage from that strength and slowly opened her eyes.

It was like a fantasy.

Colorful angel fish floated past her vision and she was introduced to a whole new world. Robin never realized how many different colors could be under the sea. The reef was like a rainbow and all its inhabitants were different and beautiful in their own wonderfully unique way. Robin briefly thought of the aquarium on the Sunny and its insight to the ocean floor but it really was a different experience being in a natural habitat. The beautiful feeling that rushed through her was indescribable.

Franky swam closer to the reef and Robin watched all of the different creatures swish around her. There were eels and fish of every color and size that would scurry away from them as they got closer. Seahorses and crabs scuttled across the sand into hiding places in rocks or plants. Some of the creatures simply ignored them and went on about their merry way. There was seaweed, coral, anemones and beautiful sea flowers that flowed with the movement of the water.

Franky couldn't help but smile as he watched Robin experience all of this for the first time. Her eyes shone with wonder and excitement and Franky almost wanted to cry with the happiness he felt for her. He saw the longing of touch on her face and took one of her hands with his and brought her fingers forward to the flower like plant that covered a part of the reef.

The flower was softer than Robin had thought it would be. She was grateful that Franky could tell what she longed to do and helped her as she could not move under the water. A school of small yellow fish that Franky recognized as a Pipsqueak swam in circles nearby and Franky knew that they were very curious and rarely afraid of anything. Forming his hand around Robin's so it fit perfectly in his palm Franky flipped their hands up and extended it towards the school of Pipsqueaks. Seeing something new in their little reef the fish swam right up to their joined together hands and began to caress it. They felt so smooth against Robin's skin and they tickled their way up and around their arms before circling around them and off into the distance.

Franky and Robin continued their exploration above the reef when something caught her eye. There appeared to be a patch of rocky bottom that looked a bit odd and Robin scrunched her eyes before realizing it was a pile of seashells. Squeezing Franky's hand as best she could to get his attention she tried to convey her desire to get closer. He got the message easily and he swam closer to the garden of shells. Helping her reach out to feel the different shells, Robin's fingers stroked each different texture and admired the lovely colors. Her fingers twitched on a flat one and Franky just knew she wanted to take it with them, as a souvenir. Picking it up, Franky could see better that the shell had a purple hue to its wrinkled surface and found that it was perfect for her. Placing it safely in the hand that held the archeologist to him he noticed Robin's gaze had fallen over another shell. This one was smooth and speckled with blue flakes. Franky proceeded to place this shell with the other when he heard a high pitched moan and Franky looked up to find the perfect thing to make Robin trip to the sea complete. Dolphins, a whole pod of them, playfully swimming around each other.

The excitement that shined on Robin's face warmed Franky's heart. Making his way over Franky and Robin enjoyed the precious moments swimming into the fray of beautiful cackling blue creatures. Franky was able to get close enough to one and with Robin's hand joined in his, felt the smooth surface of its glossy skin. The dolphin whistled gleefully, circling them and Franky gingerly grabbed hold of its dorsal fin. Hugging close to it, the two experienced swimming with dolphins like no one had ever before.

Robin happiness exploded and she was sure if the pressure of the water wasn't there to contain it, tears of pure bliss would have fled from her eyes. They went up and down, twirled and spun around as the other dolphins surrounded them; the sunlight shining through the water in beams. They escaped further and further into the beautiful world of the ocean but when they strayed too far from the shore, Franky who kept a diligent eye, released themselves from the dolphin that graciously gave them an experience of a lifetime. The dolphin turned back only slightly before guzzling out another cheerful whistle in farewell.

The two watched the pod of dolphins disappear and Robin's blue eyes grabbed for Franky's attention. Once she had it her gaze moved upwards and Franky, receiving the message, began to ascend back to the surface for the two to gain air. The two emerged and gasped for breath as Franky reached up and removed his breathing device before removing Robin's, both with big smiles on their faces.

"I've never… seen anything so beautiful." Robin was a little breathless as she placed a hand on Franky's shoulder and Franky knew that the sea water was starting to sap all of her energy. But her face was glowing and it had nothing to do with the slowly sinking sun.

"Was it everything you ever dreamed?" Franky couldn't help from smiling at Robin and her happily flushed cheeks, the water dripping from her raven hair.

"It was more. Thank you Franky." Her gratitude was so beautifully genuine Franky could feel his face warm, his hair drooping from the weight of the water. Her head slowly came to rest against his chest in exhaustion and he chuckled. Robin relished at the sound of the rumbling echo's, her ear pressed against the surprisingly soft skin that covered his metal chest and found herself secretly hoping this wouldn't be the last time she could hear it this way.

"Looks like it's time to get you out of the water." Franky wished they could stay like this for much longer but he knew Robin could get sick if she stayed in for too long. Robin breathed out in slight exasperation and defeat and Franky laughed again at the childish behavior.

"If we have to go back…" Robin lifted her head in order to look at Franky properly and he immediately missed the contact. "We should take the scenic route."

Franky's smile widened and he nodded at the petite woman in his arms. "As you wish."

Putting their breathing devices back in place they dunked their head under the sea once again. The journey back to shore was much too short for Robin's liking but the reef wasn't any less beautiful. She was sad to leave it but she did return with bits of the ocean to take with her. They finally arrived to the incline of sand that lead back to the beach and Franky stood and began to walk but did not release his arm from around Robin. Their faces emerged from the salty water and Robin's feet touched the squishy sand. Weak from the trip she still leaned heavily on Franky until they were completely out of the water. Robin felt some of her energy return instantly but her knees still wobbled, the sea water still trailing down her body.

Franky could tell she was still feeling a little weak and guided her towards where she had discarded her sarong, and sunhat, and he had left his button down Hawaiian shirt. He helped her sit down on her sarong so not to get sand clinging to her wet swim suit and placed his shirt over her shoulders before taking a seat next to her.

"I guess we should have brought some towels." Franky mentioned wondering why it hadn't occurred to either of them to bring one.

"No, this suits me perfectly." She smiled at him and pulled his shirt tighter around her. Franky could feel his heart hammering in his chest as she continued. "I'd like it if we could stay here a moment, so I might get back my strength."

"Super." He grinned, leaning back on his hands.

There was silence for only a few seconds before Robin leaned into Franky's side and breathed out of her nose in content. The two sat there for quite a while as the sun continued to sink over the horizon and a few dolphins jumped from the water. They heard a distant yell of 'Food!' that could have only come from their straw hat wearing captain and started to make their way back to the Sunny for a wonderful dinner that was undoubtedly being prepared, Robin's arm looped through Franky's.

After arriving, Robin excused herself to wash away the sea water from her and Franky disappeared to his workshop until dinner was announced. Franky and Robin sat next to each other, per usual, Franky animatedly talking to Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper about a new invention while Robin kept to herself, smiling at the antics of her crew; occasionally answering a question form a chatty Nami or smacking Luffy's rubbery hands away from her meal. Other than small glances to each other, the two didn't talk the entire dinner; but after dinner was through and the dishes were washed, the rest of the crew could find them sitting on the bench next to the Sunny's wheel, a cola and coffee in hands respectfully, gazing at the stars.

The next day Nami noticed two seashells resting next to Robin's lamp and Robin was delightfully surprised by the new decoration in the aquarium. The beautiful flowers she discovered the day before, resting next to the coral. When Robin found Franky later, tinkering on the deck next to her usual table and chair, she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before taking a seat. Franky didn't comment but the silly smile that stretched across his face lasted the entire day and neither noticed their boney musician laughing joyously at the pair.

 **I kinda like the idea that Brooke secretly ships the pair since the moment he met them. Anyway I hope really hope you liked it! I'm pretty proud of this story and I super love this pairing. Please leave a review!**


End file.
